Trapped
by tobescaredofthedark13
Summary: After a super-secret meeting, Johanna and Finnick find theirselves trapped in the room. T because nothing really happens except some suggestive language...maybe. Contains CF spoilers so if you haven't read Catching Fire yet, do NOT read.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Catching Fire which means I don't own Finnick or Johanna or any of the characters! I do own that room though…and maybe that guard outside the door.

AN: Okay, I actually have pride in this fic. Now, if it looks a bit choppy, that's fine. It was originally going to be a fluff, then Sole and Prophe told me to make it into a lemon, and then Aya said she preferred if it was just a fluff. So this is a Christmas present to Aya (who wanted this pairing in the first place) and this is also a special present for her (which probably only she understands). Enjoy! Or not… And a Merry Christmas to all those who read this and especially to Aya!

* * *

Trapped

"Okay. We need to go over the plans again."

"Oh calm down, will you? We all get the point of it: keep Katniss alive. It's really not that difficult, Finnick."

Finnick was tired. It was slightly more complicated than that but since it was Johanna, he wasn't going to bother.

"Yes, but any subtle hints we accidentally drop could be seen by President Snow and _that _would destroy our plans."

Johanna scoffed at the idea. "Have a little faith in us, Finnick. We're not idiots."

Finnick turned toward Johanna and grinned. "Of course not, Johanna."

Johanna stared Finnick down. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Finnick looked down at the papers but continued to grin. "Nothing…that you need to know."

Johanna was about to mouth off Finnick when Beetee interrupted. "Johanna, Finnick is right. We do need to go over this. Especially since Plutarch sent us the plans. Finnick, you're only making Johanna angrier. Sit down and shut your mouth. Now Plutarch told us that the arena was going to be shaped like a clock but that was all the time he had. Maybe we can—"

Johanna snorted. "What? He has a thing for clocks now?"

Beetee sighed. They were never going to make any progress. "Johanna, behave. This is a serious matter."

Johanna smirked. "Of course…I always behave."

Finnick snorted too. "Behave…_right_." Johanna was never known to be one who would behave.

Johanna glared at Finnick. "What was that, Finnick Odair? I don't think you're much of a good guy yourself."

Finnick was laughing. Johanna was hilarious when angry. "Yeah, but at least I don't pretend I'm one."

Johanna was beyond angry. Sure, she knew Finnick was teasing her but it was starting to get a bit annoying. Before she could retort, she was interrupted…again. But this time, it was a small clock chime.

The rest of the members, intrigued by the little dispute, jumped at the sound. It was a warning. They had to get moving…and fast. Beetee was already telling people where to go.

"Everybody, just go back to your places! I'll clean up this mess."

"No. I'll clean it up. You go ahead, Beetee." Finnick was already cleaning up, stuffing papers in the small cupboards so conveniently hidden.

"I'll help too." Johanna grabbed another handful of papers. Beetee glanced at the both of them before giving the two a curt nod and spinning around the corner.

Johanna and Finnick worked silently as they hunted for all loose papers in the meeting room. Finally, the room was clean from any evidence and the two of them were about to leave when they heard some footsteps outside of the door. Finnick groaned. "We're stuck. At least until patrol is over and who knows when that's going to be over!"

Johanna paused. "What? We're stuck here? Well that can't be fun."

Finnick couldn't resist saying, "Oh, I can think of some ways to make it fun." Finnick's eyes widened. That was perhaps one of the worst things he could possibly say. Johanna was going to kill him…or at least chew him out.

So when Johanna kissed him, he was genuinely surprised. "Wh—what?"

Johanna grinned and placed a finger over Finnick's lips. She looked directly into his [color] eyes and whispered, "Shh…the guards will know we're here. And stop stuttering…makes you less sexy." She was slightly amused by the turn of the events. Finnick Odair caught off-guard? Never heard of…until now. So yes, Johanna was very pleased with herself. So pleased, she decided to take it a step further. She slid her hands under his shirt and across his chest. "Hmm…nice. Toned. Not paunchy like some of those other mentors…Very appealing."

Inside, Finnick was shaking. But that wasn't going to get in the way of this? After all, how many nights did he—Finnick shook his head. They were stuck in the cave, trying to avoid any suspicion but if they were going to do that…well, they might as well get executed. "Really? Glad you like it. Now stop. We can't have the guards catch us."

Johanna's brown eyes widened a little too innocently. "But you were the one who suggested it, Finnick. Do you really want to go back on your words?"

Finnick smirked. Never knew Johanna could be so forceful. "Of course not. Just surprised you felt this way."

"Oh you'll be surprised by what I can do." Johanna was confident…maybe a bit too confident. Because the next thing she knew, she was the one pinned to the wall. "What the --?"

"Can't let you be the one in control."

"And what do you know about control?"

"Well, quite more than you as Beetee was the one who addressed you first."

"So? He told you off too."

"Yeah? Well, first means that you're the bigger problem."

"Stop acting like a kid, Finnick. It's really turning me off."

Finnick grinned. "Really? Is there a way I can turn you back on?"

"Yeah. Stop making corny comments."

"Fine. Now what?"

Johanna glanced at the situation. "Well, you could always give me back the control. Or you start doing something."

Finnick laughed. Johanna was funny when she was angry _and_ serious. He was definitely enjoying this…and that had nothing to do with the fact that he had successfully pinned Johanna. Johanna, on the other hand, was slightly impatient.

"Come on, Finnick. We don't have all night!"

"Actually…we do. The guards are here all night, remember?"

Johanna glared at Finnick. She hated it when he was right. "Shuddup and get moving, boy."

Finnick released Johanna and held up his hands. "Whoa…you're not making it easy."

Seeing the slip, Johanna spun around and pinned Finnick to the wall. "Well, sit back and relax." And Johanna started moving her hands down, down, down…until a sharp intake of breath from Finnick notified Johanna that she had hit her mark. She sure as hell was not new to this but just one sound…and Johanna found herself quite distracted.

"You know…the point of me letting you do this is that you make the best out of it?"

"Shut up," Johanna growled. She was infuriated…which only made her want to act on her impulses even more. She pressed her lips against Finnick's. Johanna thought his lips felt nice and soft. Finnick muttered, "Johanna, could we get past kissing?"

Johanna thought it tickled. She liked the light brushing against her lips as he spoke. She felt her emotion escalate as she was challenged. Her hands continued to search Finnick's body, never going below his waistline. "Be patient, Finnick. I'm getting there." And just as her hands were about to reach his waistband, she pulled her hands back. "I'm not doing this."

Finnick hated to admit that he was a bit relieved. He liked Johanna enough to want to have sex with her but the moment just wasn't right. "No, it's fine. To be honest…I'm uncomfortable about this."

Johanna looked down at her hands. Usually she wasn't this shy around guys. As a matter of fact, she was quite open when it came to guys. But Finnick was different. She found it hard to be assertive around him.

Finnick held Johanna's face in his hands. Despite her tough attitude, she really was a sweet person inside. Her warm brown eyes were inviting but they weren't begging.

"If we ever make out of this alive, I want to be with you even if the Capitol opposes it. Especially if the Capitol opposes it."

Johanna looked down. "Out of what? This room? The Games?"

Finnick smiled and kissed her. "Both."


End file.
